


We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Minor Violence, TobiDei - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Tobi saves Deidara from a group of rogue ninja. Deidara is not happy about it.





	We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by frozenCinders.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
Maybe 61 and 92? (Love Confession and Kink)

Obito wrings out his gloves, grimacing at the amount of blood that still lingers in the soapy water.

He rinses his gloves again, making sure they’re completely clean before he tosses them to the side, letting them hang on whatever surface they’ve managed to stick themselves on. Obito turns off the bathroom light, leaves, and shuts the door behind him.

Deidara is sitting on the floor, his hands soaking in a basin of water that he has taken out from the tub. He dips a rag in the water and drags it along his forearms until no blood remains.

Tobi sits down in front of his senpai, staring at the pink-ish water in front of him. The basin sloshes every time Deidara dips the rag to clean himself.

He sits there in silence for a while, just watching as Deidara cleans himself, and then he opens his mouth to say something.

“Don’t,” Deidara interrupts him, wringing the towel try and then running it down his arms again. “Don’t say anything, hm.”

Tobi shuts his mouth but he presses it into a thin line. Somehow, Deidara can sense his displeasure.

“I could have handled them, alright?” he says.

Tobi shakes his head, saying, “I don’t think so, senpai.” He gestures to Deidara’s face. There’s a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his cheekbone. There is also redness by his neck and a bit of dirt that Deidara missed on his brow.

Deidara remains undeterred, tilting his head a fraction to the right. “I said I could have handled them, yeah.”

Obito lowers his gaze, toying with his fingers. Then, a moment later, he gets up from the floor and — ignoring Deidara’s annoyed, “Where do you think you’re going?” — heads back to the bathroom.

The light flickers on and he grabs one of the remaining towels that still hang from the hangers. It’s a cheap towel and it’s rough to the touch, but that hardly matters. He shoves the towel under the tap and turns the water on. Obito waits until the towel is soaked through before he turns off the tap.

He wrings it a few times but makes sure it’s still damp and then he leaves the bathroom once more. He doesn’t turn off the light, nor does he shut the door behind him.

Deidara is still there, watching him with a look on his face.

Obito heads straight toward him. He kneels down in front of him, grabs the towel in Deidara’s stilled hand, and says, “Give me that.”

Deidara doesn’t say anything but he clicks his tongue. He turns away.

Obito tosses the sullied rag into the bloody water, pushing the entire basin away so that he won’t accidentally tip over the entire thing. He wraps the towel in his hand around his pointer and middle fingers. Obito grabs Deidara’s chin and forces him to look at him, then he begins to gently dab the damp towel against his brow.

He can feel Deidara wanting to twist away from his touch a few times, but he seems to stop himself before he does. Obito doesn’t care, he continues to clean away the dirt on Deidara’s brow, unfortunately revealing a smaller wound underneath it, chipping the fine hairs.

“Be rougher, why don’t you, yeah?” Deidara says with a huff after a while, wincing when Obito begins to clean the cut on his cheek.

Tobi doesn’t reply. He doesn’t need to. He knows what Deidara meant by that. Obito continues to clean the wound of dirt.

By the time he’s done, the swelling has gone down a little bit. Obito tosses the towel near wherever he had pushed the basin. Deidara does not break away from his grasp, he just stays there, staring at his mask with a hardened gaze.

“Well?” Deidara says, glancing down at Obito’s ungloved hand and then back up at his mask.

Obito reaches up and presses a thumb against Deidara’s bruise. Deidara hisses in pain and shoves Obito away.

Obito stands up and takes the basin, along with the two dirty rags, back to the bathroom. He pours the water away and puts the rags into the sink. He leaves the bathroom once more and finds Deidara already standing in his way.

He is just standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. There is a certain look on his face as though he is expecting something. When he doesn’t speak up, Tobi tilts his head.

“What is it?” he asks.

Deidara’s face scrunches up like he is disgusted by the thought that he has to speak up. Like Obito should know what he wants to say by just looking at his expression. Tobi sighs through his nose.

“What?” Tobi asks again, pretending to think that Deidara had not heard him the first time.

Deidara’s expression remains much the same — extreme offense that is caused by Tobi simply asking for his thoughts.

Maybe it’s more than that.

“You know what,” Deidara says when Tobi doesn’t speak up anymore.

“I don’t know what, senpai,” Tobi says, equally as defiant.

“Then you’re a fool, hm,” Deidara says and then turns away from the bathroom.

Curious, Obito follows him. “What’s wrong with you, senpai?” Tobi asks. He watches as Deidara stops in the middle of the room and then turns back around to face him.

His blue eyes are bright. His expression stops Obito in his tracks.

“You know what’s wrong,” Deidara says.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” says Tobi.

Deidara throws his hands up in the air. Obito heads to him and stops just a few inches away. “Are you upset that I saved your life?” Tobi asks.

“No,” Deidara bites out. He moves to stomp on his toes but Obito grabs him, tossing him off balance but keeping him upright.

“Then why are you upset, senpai?” Tobi asks.

“I wanted to fight,” Deidara breathes.

“You can fight anyone anytime,” says Tobi, “but those guys were going to kill you.”

“You think I don’t know that?” asks Deidara. “You think I’m not chasing after that?” he adds a little later, more quietly.

Obito understands then. “You don’t have to chase after those nameless bandits to get a good thrill like that,” he says. “Senpai,” he adds.

Deidara turns away from him. He crosses his arms. “It is not a thrill.”

“I know,” Obito says and then he stands close behind Deidara. Deidara startles at his proximity and Obito can feel him tense.

“Relax,” Obito says. He reaches out and places a hand on Deidara’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Deidara does not relax. Obito, in one move, tips Deidara off balance. Deidara grips at his shirt, eyes wide. It doesn’t take him long to react.

They scuffle. It is quick and not at all pretty. Obito manages to land a few punches and he purposefully aims for Deidara’s already existing wounds. His hard work of cleaning them up is ruined when they reopen and trickle blood down Deidara’s face, trailing streaks across his cheek and lips and chin.

Obito feels himself grumbling in his throat. Deidara, simultaneously unexpectedly and predictably, lets out a weak moan and leans close to Obito.

Just close enough for Obito to reach out and grab his throat.

Instead of being scared, Deidara finally relaxes. His body is limp and weak and a dead weight in Obito’s grip.

He is perfect.

Deidara’s fingers trail up Obito’s chest and toys at the edge of Tobi’s mask.

Obito grumbles at that and Deidara shivers in response. They stand at a stalemate until Deidara bares his teeth and says, “I dare you.”

At the same time, one of Deidara’s mouths bites him hard on the chest. Tobi winces and Deidara takes off his mask.

“Hm,” is all Deidara has to say.

Obito reaches, grabs the back of Deidara’s head, and crushes their lips together. Deidara lets out a small whine at the back of his throat and his breath hitches. The smell of blood makes his nostrils flare, but it drives him on.

Once again weak and compliant in Obito’s hold, Obito bites down – hard – on Deidara’s lip. The metallic tang of blood blossoms on his tongue and Obito eagerly swallows it down. Deidara grunts and fights back.

Flashes of teeth and lightning bites of pain flood Obito’s sense. Soon, his fingers are bleeding and bits of skin is flaking off. There is a distinct pain flaring up at the lower right side of his torso, just underneath his ribs, whenever he moves.

Deidara isn’t doing much better himself. His lip is split, teeth covered in blood whenever he sneers. The cut on his cheek is reopened and there is blood beading at his brow.

There is a new patch of red on his neck and the old one is beginning to darken into an ugly color.

And he looks so beautiful trapped underneath Obito.

Breathing heavily, Obito runs his bare hands over Deidara’s arms, feeling the wounds on his arms and slicking his skin with blood.

Deidara moans and there is something distinct about this sound. Obito shifts and feels the reason poking at his thigh.

“Ah.” Obito makes a sound of acknowledgment. Deidara jerks his arms but Obito pins them down by his sides.

“Is this how it is?” Obito grins. When Deidara doesn’t answer, Obito reaches out and presses his thumb against his bruise. Deidara cries out and his hips buck.

“Is that why you chase after the thrill of death, senpai?” Tobi asks innocently. “Do you like the feeling of being beaten up?”

To his surprise, Deidara seems truthful when he says, “No.”

“Then?”

“I…” Deidara licks his lips. He tries to move his arms again but when Obito growls, he obediently stops trying. “I like watching you fight,” Deidara says hesitantly, “and I hate that I like watching you fight, hm.”

Obito hums, pleased. “And?” Obito prods when Deidara doesn’t continue.

He sighs when Deidara remains tight-lipped, turning his head to the side in defiance. Obito reaches down and squeezes Deidara through his pants and Deidara bites his busted lip, causing him to whimper in pain instead.

“And?” Obito demands, giving him another squeeze.

Deidara gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut. “And—I—” Deidara pants, trying not to move his hips. “I liked it when you were covered in blood and I – ah – I imagined it was you who—”

Obito trails his fingers over the bruise on Deidara’s neck, nodding slowly.

“And – hm – and I, ah, I like this, hm. I like you,” Deidara says under his breath. It was so quiet that Obito had to lean in to hear but satisfaction spreads through his chest when he hears.

“Do you like to be hurt?” Obito asks. “To be dominated?”

Deidara shakes his head. “Only you,” Deidara breathes.

Obito wonders why that is but then he thinks about their every day and how easy it would be to just bark an order at Deidara and have him kneel in the middle of the road.

And only Obito can do that.

Obito licks his lips. He watches as Deidara’s eyes follow the sight of his tongue.

“Only me,” Obito says in wonder. He grips Deidara harder and tugs, relishing the sound of Deidara’s breathy moan. He jerks him off harder, faster, until Deidara clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut.

He stops, earning him a gasp and a frustrated grunt. Deidara disobeys him and grabs at his sides, tugging his shirt.

“You _bastard_!” Deidara shouts.

“_No_,” Obito snaps. He watches with satisfaction as Deidara balks. He shuts his jaw with a snap and nods once, letting go of Obito and presses his arms back on the floor.

“Good,” Obito says. Deidara whimpers

He moves to settle between Deidara’s legs, who obediently spreads them. He unzips their pants and takes both of their cocks out, grunting when he takes his dick in hand. He gives himself a few strokes, fully aware of the way Deidara is watching him.

He lets go. Deidara leans back when Obito looms over him, planting both his hands on either side of Deidara’s head.

Oh, how blue and watery his eyes are.

They moan when their cocks make contact. Deidara tries to cheat and grind up but he stops when he realizes he shouldn’t. He whimpers.

Only when Deidara is completely still does Obito move. He thrusts his hips and grinds their dicks together, rubbing them with controlled strength. Deidara moans brokenly. He feels his entire body tense and stays stock still.

Obito reaches and wraps a light hand around Deidara’s neck, giving his bruises a little massage before he moves up to the one on his cheek. He presses his thumb into it, listening to Deidara’s breath hitch.

His body twitches once, his breath stuttering, his moans shaky. Obito doesn’t stop thrusting, not even when Deidara whines with oversensitivity. He keeps going, pressing his thumb against Deidara’s wounds when he can, until he feels himself get close.

“Tobi…”

At the sound of Deidara’s voice, so quiet and breathy and lacking the usual fire he carries, Obito groans and spills himself all over Deidara’s dick and chest.

Deidara lets out a weak moan to accompany Obito’s guttural grunt. He lets out quiet hums as Obito struggles to steady his breathing, closing his mouth and breathing harshly through his nose.

When he settles, Obito sits up and Deidara lets his legs fall from his hips. Obito peers down at the sight before him and grins.

Deidara looks away, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Tobi reaches out and presses a hand on Deidara’s cheek. He does nothing but places it there, stroking his thumb lightly across the cut. It has stopped bleeding.

“Let’s get you patched up, senpai,” Tobi says.

Deidara squeezes his eyes shut.

“We can spar again soon,” he adds.

Deidara gives him a feeble nod. Obito stands and hoists Deidara up. Deidara gasps but doesn’t struggle and Obito carries him to the bathroom.

* * *

Tobi finds Deidara standing around in the lounging area of the safe-house they’re in. Hidan stands across from him, waving his arms and talking loudly. Deidara only nods.

“Senpai,” Tobi calls out, hovering behind him long enough to feel Deidara tense at his presence. He wraps his arms around Deidara’s torso, hugging him close. Deidara grunts but he doesn’t pull away.

Deidara can definitely feel him press against his ass.

“Hey, fucker,” Hidan says with a frown. “I was talking to goldilocks.”

“Not anymore, you’re not,” Tobi replies.

“The fuck?” Hidan blanks.

Deidara just shakes his head.

“Let’s go spar, senpai,” Tobi tumbles and Deidara swallows thickly, nodding once.

“What?” Hidan asks again. “You let him talk to you like that, blondie?”

“Forget it, Hidan, yeah,” Deidara bites out. Hidan doesn’t notice but Obito’s ears perk up at the slight waver in his partner’s voice.

“Since when do you guys spar?” Hidan calls out to them as they walk away. “Hey! Since when did you guys _hug_? Hey?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to write praise kink, but I think this is more suitable.
> 
> Dedicated to Anon who sent me the prompt.
> 
> This particular prompt is taken from the [Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List](http://redskiez.net/post/174684285753/fanfiction-trope-mash-up).
> 
> Remember to leave a comment!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net).
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
